conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Unrar
part of the Orthyn realm Also known as the 'undereath', this is the empire of the truly free men. Here every human dwells beyond the dragons grasp. Through time, this empire, which has never stopped growing, has reached proportions beyond belief. Not even the inhabitants know how far it reaches. It has become a network of roads, cities and temples to equal that of the Odrar, and monuments that defy imagination. Capital The undisputed centre of this empire is the city of Gem. Build by the eleven original Architects, at the mouth of the Effulgent Flow, this was the first true haven of the free men. A hall outside the temples dungeons, green and liveable. The city rests on what could be described as a giant hill, but underground. A cone-like structure, on the top of which the river of light rains down into a pond. The water then is guided down in a spiral around the hill and so, lights the entire city. The green fields, where crops grow and animals graze, are located above the city and so are given access to the purest form of the water, straight from the source. Monuments Fire Falls One of the deepest halls of Unrar, where rock itself turns liquid. This is the only known place where mankind has crafted the Adamantine items. The river of light does not reach this place, but the burning rock radiate as bright as the sun. Falls of lava slowly drip from the ceiling into the fiery pit below on one side of the hall. The other wall is covered with the living quarters of the workers. But it is underneath those living quarters, under the show and splendor that the forge of fire lies. Hall of the Gods Though it seems to be a natural formed chamber, this hall defies all imagination. The chamber consists of a forest of columns, some thicker than trees; and in between the dried out bedding of an ancient river meanders. Of those who left the bedding, which was the only path through this stone woodland, was never heard again. Nobody knows the size of this hall and even those who followed the river bed, would return empty handed. For somewhere in time, the earth had been cracked open and right through the hall a chasm tore. The old path continued on the other side, but it was far beyond a leaping range. However there is one crossing, which no one can explain. It is barely wide enough for one person and has no supports whatsoever. All it does is connect one side to the other, and it has been there for as long as they know. The Kingspyre To connect the several floors the Unrar has, many stairs and a few lifts were constructed. But only one staircase, the Kingspyre, connected all floors. This enormous spyre consisted of two helical stairs and a lift down the centre, which could transport a small band of persons. The top of the stairwell lies in the middle of Gem, the bottom leads to a series of passages, one of which leads to the Fire Falls.